


Only in Dreams

by Silas_Writes



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Injury Recovery, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas_Writes/pseuds/Silas_Writes
Summary: ANONYMOUS WHISPERED: Sven/Lance maybe?





	Only in Dreams

A warm hand caressed his cheek in the darkness, Sven breathed out shakily, “You’re here.” **  
**

“Yeah. Yeah, I am,” Lance’s voice lilted, a melody to his ears.

Sven lifted shaky fingers to Lance’s cheeks, wondering if, this time, the boy was really here. His hand went through the image. He knew it…

The dark around him cleared. A monitor beeped at his bedside. The wound at his center twinged with pain. His heart ached for what could have been. He reached for the button at his bedside, slapping it harder than he intended. The morphine would take away the pain. He closed his eyes, trying to fall back asleep. Hoping he’d dream of sun-kissed skin and a bright, warm smile.


End file.
